


We Have To Choose

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Gen, Season Finale, Season/Series 04, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which one woman is more important to Root than her God.  (4x22 spoilers, use of canon dialogue)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Have To Choose

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched the latest YHWH promo and I'm very excited. This is me briefly expanding on that clip. 
> 
> Spoilers and speculation abound here, so beware. One character death (not one of the core five) implied.

"As long as you co-operate, he gets to keep on breathing." Dominic had Reese at gunpoint.

 

"Name your terms."

 

"The bank that Elias used to own. One hour."

 

"I'll be there." The line went dead. Harold lowered his phone, hand shaking.

 

"Harold, we don't have time to go back. The Machine is the priority here." Harold stared at her. Was this payback for his not trusting Root's instincts and not continuing to search for Sameen? He'd been proven wrong, but this was another decision entirely.

 

"No, people are the priority here."

 

"We can't save anyone without the Machine." Root bargained.

 

"Yes, we can." He was suddenly quite adamant about that, even though he well understood her logic. And maybe if they were quick enough Reese could come _help_ them save the Machine, afterward.

 

"Root, I hate to ask you this, but...right now, if it were a choice between saving Ms. Shaw and saving the Machine?"

 

Root went still, eyes filling with tears. "Shaw." She admitted, tersely.

 

"We could split up?" He offered. "You go on, we'll catch up with you."

 

Root grabbed his arm. "No. I'm not letting the Brotherhood kill you. We do all this together."

 

"Thank you."


End file.
